mlgHwnt and CaptainSparklez Reunited at last
by WickedxBapple66
Summary: This is my first ever story so please be nice to me.


Dirty Fanflics

With mlgHwnt (Steve), and CaptainSparklez (Jordan)

This is my first story I am sorry if it sucks. Please take it easy on me.

It's been quite some time since Steve was able to see Jordan. Ever since Jordan got his new house he has stopped coming around as much. And Steve was quite lonely, he missed his friend, missed the way that his voice would sound when he would talk, missed the way that Jordan would walk the way his hips moved ever so right, hell Steve even missed the way that Jordan would smell. Steve let out a sigh then went to lean back on his couch and closed his eyes with the thought of Jordan on his mind and a smile across his face.

(Some time later outside of Steve's apartment door)

"God how long has it been since I was able to hang out with Steve?" Jordan thought. "I wonder if he has even moved the extra key that he keeps under the mat." As Jordan was reaching down he heard light snoring coming from inside his friend's apartment. That's when Jordan got a devilish smile on his face. "Oh this is going to be fun."

Jordan found the key outside and quietly put it into the lock. As he entered the apartment he took notice to all of the lights being off except for the lights that Steve has around his living room windows. Jordan began to creep over to the couch where he could see his friend sleeping. Steve began to stir then rolled over on to his back making Jordan's job so much easier.

"Steve?" Jordan whispered.

"Mhhm." Steve mumbled.

But Steve did not wake up nor move, and with that Jordan was able to set off with what he wanted to do to his friend. He slowly began to unbutton his friends shirt, Jordan started to get excited as he could see Steve's sculpted chest. As Jordan got to the last button he opened his shirt fully exposing his bare chest. Jordan started to lower his head to his friend's bare skin and began to start placing kisses lightly over Steve's skin and watch how he reacted to the sudden moister on his skin.

Jordan looked further down at his friend's sleeping body and saw that he was starting to get hard. "Let me help him get harder." Jordan thought. Ever so carefully Jordan began to trail kisses down Steve's body making him grow harder and harder as Jordan got lower and lower. Right as Jordan got to the top of Steve's pants he heard someone call his name.

"J-jordan? Is that you? What are you doing here and wh…" Steve began to ask but was cut off by Jordan's lips on his.

"Shhh Steve I've been thinking about you." Jordan said "I miss the way we would always hang out with each other. How we would make videos for our YouTube channels." Jordan explained

"Jordan I've missed that too. Steve said "But... there is something that I have to tell you... I...I...I like you more than a friend. Your all that I can think about I've been so sad lately." Steve Mummbled.

Before Steve knew what was happing Jordan was straddling his waste and pushing his lips onto Steve's. "I feel the same way." Jordan admitted.

The two began to kiss softly then it began to grow into a hunger between both boys. Jordan started to press his crotch against Steve's hard dick in which causing Steve to groan out. That's all that Jordan needed to become hard. Jordan reached between them and grabbed Steve's hard and throbbing dick in his hands and started to rub him thou his pants. Steve let out a moan, while Jordan was rubbing him Steve started to take off Jordan's shirt.

"Steve? Are you sure that you want to do this, because I don't think that I can go back to how things used to be with us." Jordan said kind of bashfully

"Jordan yes I am sure. You are the only one that I want, Hell you're the only one that I need. No one has ever mad me feel the way that you are making me feel right now. Please Jordan I want to be with you and only you." Steve half cried to Jordan

That is all that Jordan needed to hear to know that Steve felt the same way as himself. Jordan pulled himself off of Steve which caused Steve to whimper out. Jordan pressed a finger to Steve's lips and gave him a reassuring smile to tell him that everything will be ok.

Jordan got on his knees at the end of the couch and began to slowly pull off Steve's pants with his teeth. As Jordan got to his friends boxers he looked at how big his friend's cock was. Jordan began to lip his lips as he removed Steve's boxers he started to lick all over the top of his cock. Tasting the pre-cum that has formed on his dick.

"Mmm baby your dick is so big and it tastes so good." Jordan moaned while Steve's cock was in his mouth. Jordan started to suck his cock slightly faster while rubbing his balls at the same time.

Steve could not help but moan out in utter pleasure. "J-jordan slow down I am going to cum if you keep moving this fast. Steve said with a bit of sadness in his voice. But Jordan kept his pace causing Steve to get closer and closer to his orgasm. And with one last hard suck he caused Steve to shoot a big hot steamy load of cum to the back of Jordan's mouth.

Jordan released his cock with a wet popping sound and then he licked his lips while looking down at Steve. "Baby you know what this means right?" Jordan asked.

"Yes Jordan please I am ready I want you to cum all in my ass. I want to feel it leaking out after you pull out. Abuse my asshole Jordan." Steve begged.

That is all that Jordan needed, he ripped off his pants and moved Steve so that his ass was in the air. But before Jordan rammed his cock into his friend's ass he started to lick and suck his asshole. When Jordan though he was nice and wet with his spit he took his cock and slammed it into Steve's ass. Causing Steve to scream out in pain and pleasure.

"Oh my god yes Jordan please fuck my ass harder. Please slam your hard massive cock into me. Make me scream your name." Steve begged.

"Oh Steve when I am done with you baby you wont be able to walk right in weeks." Jordan moaned

Jordan started to pick up pace knowing that his time will slowly be coming to an end he just could not get over how tight Steve's ass felt on his cock. Jordan started to slam faster and faster in to Steve's ass causing himself to moan out. "Steve I am about to cum." Jordan screamed

"Yes Yes cum all in my ass I wanna feel you shoot into my asshole." Steve said almost out of breath.

Jordan did just as Steve said to do. As soon as he came he pulled out of his friend and with the last energy that he had left he went to suck out the cum that he just put into his friends ass. After he cleaned his friend's asshole Jordan knelt down next to Steve and started to kiss him.

"Steve I think that I love you. What would you say about moving out of here and into my house with me?" Jordan asked with tears in his eyes

"Are you sure? I know how you are with other people and the messes that they can make." Steve asked slightly taken back by his question.

"Yes I am sure." Jordan said

"Then yes Jordan I will move in with you. And Jordan I love you too" Said Steve

And with that the two fell asleep in each others arms happy to spend their lives with each other and to start a new chapter.


End file.
